gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TAlim 1994
Welcome to my Talk page. Please refrain from swearing here, as I do not like bad language. I will censor messages containing profanities, and I may ignore, report and/or remove them, particularly if they are insulting. Also, to keep this Talk page tidy, please remember to create a new heading for each new subject: if you do not, I will create a heading myself, based on the content of the message(s). Finally, do not forget to sign your messages with either three (without timestamp) or four (with timestamp) tilde marks ("~~~" or "~~~~"), as I will generally be unable to reply to unsigned messages because I will not know who sent them. Thank you, and enjoy your time here. Konan T-A Lim. New message Page last edited on / / (GMT/UTC) by }} (Last message)'''Latest revision ID: The current size of this Talk page is bytes. Page will be ''considered'' for archival at 100,000 bytes. NOTE: Please do '''not archive this Talk page for its owner. __TOC__ Welcome Peyote Plants edit Sorry, I hit revert and removed all your edits, I only intended to revert the Air>Land part. The column describes the type of animal that will be transformed when eating the plant at that location, not its actual location, hence that one is an Air animal (column can't say bird as Chickens are classed as land). Boat is noted as required due to shark infestation in that area. smurfy (coms) 06:21, May 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sorry I couldn't back to you sooner. You can propose your idea here. Leo68 (talk) 18:26, June 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Request You'll have to give me some time because I can't remember the password so I'm going to have to ask someone. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 08:55, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Turns out you just have to send an invite and I can accept it. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 08:57, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Willard Sorry about that, you was correct, however, we are trying to avoid these "this is the only" trivia facts. • • 14:26, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :Ask this guy, he "started it". - • • 15:13, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :Do not get cheeky buddy, I have just responded, and I advised you to speak to the user who declares the removing of "this is the only/first" nonsense, reverting my edit will result in a warning. - • • 15:18, September 1, 2015 (UTC) The preceding message was the result of a misunderstanding caused by late message viewing and reply. TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 16:25, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry about that xD Anyway, I solely welcome your trivia, however, I'm following the guild-lines of Rain to remove this "this is the only", since he has commonly removed this kind of trivia, and if you speak to him, he might suggest whether it belongs there or not, or if I am wrong/right in reverting. Thank you for your time :) -- • • 15:23, September 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: Talk pages Anything left on talk pages, such as messages, warnings, image licence reminders etc are required for future reference and taken into account should a user make a request for promotion or receive another warning. With regards to messages containing foul language (since you've explicitly stated your dislike for it) you can't remove the message but you can strike through it. With regards to warnings, however, if you believe a warning was issued unfairly then either discuss it with the admin/b'crat who gave it to you or ask an uninvolved admin/b'crat to review it. Hope this helps. Sam Talk 18:03, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :As long as you don't delete it, how you censor it is up to you. Sam Talk 19:01, September 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for the birthday message as well :) Sam Talk 22:13, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Time template Hey there. Hope you don't mind what I did to your talk page. Creating another page for the template is actually better than having the template code on your talk page itself, so I've created the page already. MC My Computer 05:09, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :Firstly, I so sorry about the purge button, I've fixed it for you. Secondly, which part of the template do you need help? I'm not very sure what you really meant. MC My Computer 09:25, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Are you online now? I think it's better for me to explain on chat. It's much more faster and simpler. MC My Computer 10:30, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :::You're welcome. Second, I play GTA V on PC, but I play GTA IV more often. Cheers! ;P MC My Computer 00:40, September 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Deletion Sorry, only just seen your messages. It appears another user has already rectified your redirection mistake. Two, thanks for fixing the infobox on my page, I don't know why it won't recognize any value over 20, and I'll see what happens when the 12th comes around again to see if it still works. :) Sam Talk 16:41, September 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey TAlim. When you created the page, you typed the coding wrong to make it a redirect, so I fixed it. Specifically you probably got an edit conflict when I edited it. By pressing back after the edit conflict and pressing publish not only deletes the edit the other user has made, but can also cause a great amount of coding issues. Is this what you are seeing? ( ) 00:17, September 6, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RfP When applying you must add your name and the positon you're applying for at the top. I have done this for you. You will also want to leave a message on the staff user talks. Leo68 (talk) 01:17, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :All the information you need about chat is in this page. To exit the chat, just exit the chat window. MC My Computer 06:56, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Image License Removal I'm sorry, I was fooled when I looked at the top of the page which says "0 edits". I've reverted the edits already. MC My Computer 14:00, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :No, image uploads count as edits, however image replacement, which is what that user did, do not count. Anyway, for the template, I did not encounter that problem before; everyone else's signature was working perfectly. I think the only way is to sign after the template, not in the template itself, and I have no other solutions. MC My Computer 15:08, September 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Image Licence Mine has the same problem. Andre made my signature and recommended I create a signature template, which I did, So I can now issue reminders but a timestamp isn't issued. To be honest, as most editors leave a sentence explaining why they issued the reminder, their timestamp is issued after that so it doesn't make too much difference. Sam Talk 15:48, September 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Drawings/Artwork Licensing Well, what I tend to do in terms of licensing is this: *Pic from in-game = Screenshot of (insert game name) *Image related to game with a logo in the corner = Copyright allowed by the owner *Drawings/Artwork = You would have to get permission from the maker unless it has their name/logo on it somewhere where you would then follow the one above. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:42, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :Well in that case, I have no clue. I wasn't here when the users came up with the image policy and to be frank, I'm still not 100% sure on it. The people who made it are long gone too. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 13:20, September 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: I think you can add it. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:47, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Rude I think that is highly rude that you decide to continue to try and get your own way about one edit Monk reverted from you, while he's in hospital, that's so rude. I am truly upset about that, you think it's relevant to continue going through over 3 users trying to get your own way about ONE trivia point that Monk reverted. Senseless. Completely senseless. I'm voting NO 'on your patroller request now. That Ferrari Guy (talk) 17:50, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :In fact, join the wiki chat now, I'm going to discuss this with you. -That Ferrari Guy (talk) 17:56, September 8, 2015 (UTC) (This was a misunderstanding, and has been peacefully settled. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 19:27, September 8, 2015 (UTC)) Willard I'd be glad if you left the page as it is right now. AndreEagle17 18:51, September 8, 2015 (UTC) : I'm saying that the fact is irrelevant and it shouldn't be added. AndreEagle17 19:05, September 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Joe Lawton Oh yeah, because of how the category looks that I'm working my way through, I remove the ones that I can't find an image for at that time and then go back to it when I find that image. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:25, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Attitude Really, that's how I behave with too many messages on my talk page and in chat! Everything has a reason, and if there's a reason for me to behave like that, it was because you were two hours talking about the same thing, which I think was unnecessary. Was I impolite? Yeah maybe, I'm not always right, but really, I feel you were really bothering me and Jamal over the same reason: a trivia point. I'd be glad if you stopped doing that and if you leave the chat like it is. AndreEagle17 13:18, September 9, 2015 (UTC) : Also, no reply is necessary. AndreEagle17 13:19, September 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: }} ^Test template. I created a separate template for my signature, (as you should be able to see if you click to edit this page) and added that to the reminder instead of signing it with the tildes. With regards to my changed vote, part of it was to do with the Willard dispute but another part of it was because of my memory being jolted by other users with regards to issuing policy reminders. The reason I didn't give an outright "no" is because I believe you would be able to handle the role should you be promoted, but that I feel it is currently too early for you to be considered as you are still relatively new, so after reconsidering I don't feel I can give an outright "yes". That said, this is what probation is for, as four users have previously been on probation and three have passed it, so it can have an effect. Sam Talk 16:16, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Image Licence reminders Just so you know, image licence templates are generally only issued to users found to be in breach of the image policy rather than issued as a general reminder. With regards to the coding with your signature and the template, I'm useless at coding so you'd be better off asking other users (WildBrick142 is a good bet). Sam Talk 19:17, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Check it out please Hey can you check the Talk:Frank Tempenny? I found the es.gta.wikia.com, a different language GTA Wiki(I can't read it) which states that the artwork you recently removed from the Jimmy Hernandez page is actually a Beta artwork of Frank Tempenny(That artwork has the caption-"Beta artwork of tempenny"). Please leave your opinion about this on the Frank Tempenny talk page. Myth(Talk/ ) 15:54, September 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: Errors Sorry for the delay, I was out on Sunday and didn't get back until very late, and the redirect you requested has since been done. I've renamed the pictures for you now. At the moment we've got a bit of backlog at work so I'm doing overtime and don't always see old messages, but I do my best. Sam Talk 19:27, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :I looked on my log and the pictures are still there, I left redirects to both of them, so my suggestion would be for you to re-add the pictures to the respective pages (you can find the title in the Log section of my Contributions page) and alter the pages manually. Sam Talk 19:58, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Xbox Yo, sorry, I left my brother on the Xbox while I went to do something else, therefore I wasn't able to respond to your messages in-time. I don't think my brother realised that the messages were coming from you, so he had no idea of responding. --Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 17:59, September 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thanks for the message. We're actually quite far from where the earthquake comes from, but still powerful to reach almost the entire country, since it was 11km in deepth. Experts said that post-quake movements will last months (even a year). Right before this message, another tremor occurs, so it will be complicated. Anyway, thanks for that. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F]] 03:01, September 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: Monk in GTA Online I'll let you know, as we're "taking turns" lol. I can't be definite to let him play, who knows what he'd get up to, but I'm sure he can play with you soon. -- Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 19:56, September 29, 2015 (UTC) RE No problem. It isn't a that rare mistake. Just try to do it the right way next time :) Myth(Talk/ ) 01:50, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hoax Account Hey Talim, I saw your message, but according to everything I'm checking, the user you mentioned is no longer listed as authenticated. Have you tried purging your cache? According to my screen and his record, he is not authenticated and is globally blocked. Jorge (profile)•(talk) 16:59, October 6, 2015 (UTC) : Ah, I see the issue. The problem is in the ListUsers page. I can assure the users rights do not include Authentication and it remains a blocked account. That being said, the ListUsers page should not show that he is still authenticated. I'll bring this to the attention of our Community Support team and make sure it gets addressed as soon as they have time. : Thanks for bringing it to my attention Talim! : Jorge (profile)•(talk) 18:49, October 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Leon's clock Yes, it has been fixed. MC My Computer 06:49, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :There's really no need to inform them, I've already messaged Monk. MC My Computer 06:56, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Fleeca Job Heist Hey! I'm free tomorrow if you wish to do the Fleeca Job with me again, to try and beat the Elite Challenge. I'll pay the up-front set up costs ;) • • 21:01, October 16, 2015 (UTC) RE:Code element question I don't think it actually does anything. I just copied the code from elsewhere so it could work differently. Sorry for the late reply, by the way. 16:28, October 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Locked Page Unlocked. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:15, October 27, 2015 (UTC) My name and Steam Hi TAlim thanks and yes my name is Ashraf,but I cab add you because I am a Free 2 play gamer,maybe you can add me,the profile name is frost8423,looking foward to see you.Taskforce141yuri (talk) 14:09, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Promotion You've been successfully promoted, subject to probation. Let me know what you want your staff picture to be. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 23:04, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :Yep, and it can be from any GTA game. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 23:15, October 28, 2015 (UTC) ::I did. Sorry for not answering, but there aren't any artworks for the other things you mentioned. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 13:15, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Comment As a response of your message to defend my position, my comment is just an absurd thing. I technically said that I don't trust you, but I was a bit scared of the oncoming responses from you. Either case, my lack of social skills makes everything confusing and barely understandable. Now, I revert my thinkings abou you, so I can trust you. Any other wrong word is because, as you said, English is not my language. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 00:30, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on your promotion! Although you are subjected to probation, I am sure you will pass if you do well. MC My Computer 02:07, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Congrats on the promotion. Keep up the good work. Myth(Talk/ ) 09:44, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Patroller Congrats on the promotion! Sorry I couldn't vote on your request, I was a little inactive in the last few days, but I would've definitely voted yes. You really deserve the spot. --Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 11:35, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations on becoming a patroller. --MythHunter 12:11, October 29, 2015 (UTC) RE:Staff world map I had already updated it. MC My Computer 13:23, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :File:GTAWikiStaff-WorldLocations.gif MC My Computer 14:38, October 29, 2015 (UTC) RE:Talk page greeting Okay. Thanks for that.--MythHunter 11:42, October 30, 2015 (UTC) RE: Badlands Hi TAlim. It's been a while since I played through San Andreas but I've just checked a video of the mission and it appears that the trailer Carl drops the camera off at is the save point. Sam Talk 22:31, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. I play the GTA games semi-regularly so can usually get a chance to check a query, though if you do ever get stuck there are plenty of videos which should be able to help you. Sam Talk 22:37, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ::I was in two minds myself when you first asked, though after checking the videos and the existing pictures they both have the same design and the Sanchez parked next to them, but best to check first. GTASeriesVideos are very good for mission walkthroughs, so if you need help or to locate something their videos are usually the best bet. Sam Talk 22:44, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :::"Two heads are better than one". That's certainly true, especially with the situations about accurate information today. Sam Talk 22:56, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thanks. Well, it's 11pm here so not much of the day left, but I'll make the most of what is left. You have a good one too. Sam Talk 22:59, October 30, 2015 (UTC) The drawing Westside JDM (talk) 15:18, November 1, 2015 (UTC) It's not really mine, somebody drew it for me. RE: Images Good question. I personally would go with "ObjectName1", 2 etc. The image policy doesn't mention naming conventions for multiple similar images so I think either would be acceptable. Sam Talk 18:39, November 1, 2015 (UTC) :Sure. I won't be able to stay long as I'm going in about 20 minutes, but I'll be on now. Sam Talk 19:05, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Renamed that image for you. Sam Talk 23:01, November 1, 2015 (UTC) :No, I'm not. Sam Talk 23:53, November 1, 2015 (UTC) I can't decipher what it's supposed to represent either. Since it doesn't appear to be especially notable I'll delete it. I'm now signing off for the night so if you need anything else one of the other admins/b'crats should be able to help you. Sam Talk 00:40, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Friend Request Hello please lets be friends 03:23, November 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Probation Extension Ah yes, I see where I went wrong. I'll change it now. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:45, November 2, 2015 (UTC)